Sleepless
by KariPanda
Summary: Link can't seem to get to sleep, he has alot on his mind. He calls Rhett in the middle of the night, but struggles alot telling him whats wrong.


_**My first Rhink fanfiction. I actually wrote it for a friend and it was supposed to be short, but I got carried away xD Fluff, fluff and more fluff :3 Hope you like it ^^**_

It's now 4 am, I still can't fall asleep. I can't get you out of my head, still thinking about you, still craving your presence. I didn't know it was possible to miss someone so badly, to feel so empty and lonely without this person. No matter what I do, I can't get you out of my mind. You'e like a ghost haunting my mind, keeping me awake. Like a faded nightmare I'm trying to remember, but at the same time trying to forget. What the fuck is wrong with me? He's my best friend, why do I keep thinking about him like that at night? Rhett, I wish you could see what you do to me. You keep me awake at night, make me blush just hearing your voice, brainwashed me, so i'd just think about you every single moment of the day. You turned me into a mess. Now I'm in my room, sitting on the floor in the dark, it's past 4 am and the only thing rushing through my mind is you. Silence invaded the room, it's so quiet I can hear me breathing. I'm trying to force myself to sleep, but my thoughts just wont leave me alone. I miss him. I miss him so mush. His voice, his blue eyes, his warmth, his laugh, just everything. I'm going insane. Why aren't you by my side at this moment? Why aren't we cuddling up in my bed? Why am I not falling asleep in your arms? Why can't I feel you right now? I reach out to my phone and unlocked it. It's now half past 4 am. Should I text him or even call him? What should I tell him at an hour like that? I wish I could just tell him what's in my mind. Should I give it a try?

No, God, that would be so awkward, he'd probably laugh at me or worse… he'd never talk to me again. But I need to talk to him, I want to hear his voice again. I absentmindedly dial his number and call him. Wait, what am I doing? Am I really calling him at 4 am in the morning? Oh God, what should I say, I need a good reason to call him. It's too late to hang up now, it's ringing. Oh my God, was it a mistake? He'll hate me far waking him up. He doesn't answer, maybe he's fast asleep? I should probably just hang up. No wait, it stopped ringing, Rhett answered the call. « Hello? Link? What's wrong? », I hear him in his deep rough voice. He sounded kinda tired. What am I supposed to tell him now? I called him spontaneously just to hear his voice, without even thinking about what I'm doing. There's no way I could tell him that. « Nothing, I just can't seem to fall asleep, so I decided to call ya and pass some time. », I said spontaneously. « Sorry if I woke you up. »

I heard a light chuckle at the end of the line. « No it's fine, in fact I also wasn't sleeping. », he answered. That's very unusual of him. « How come? », I asked. He hesitated a few seconds before answering, like he was searching for an appropriate answer. « I don't know, », he then said, « my brain simply doesn't want me to sleep right now I guess. » It really isn't like him to stay up that late just thinking. « Looks like we both got the same problem, huh? », I said. I wonder what's going through his mind though. I hope it's nothing serious, but if it really was, he'd tell me anyway, right? « Did something happen? », I hear him ask.

« Not really, just… alot of things going through my mind lately. Maybe I'm just …overthinking stuff again. », I said hesitating. I didn't want it to come off too serious. Making him worry about me is the least I want to do, but I really want to tell him what's in my mind, why i'm so sleepless lately. « Does it have something to do with me being gone for 2 weeks? », I hear Rhett ask in a worried tone. Actually yes, that's exactly the reason why. It really is because you are leaving for holidays with your cousins and leaving me here alone. You know how I feel about this? I feel shitty… shitty and lonely, that's how I feel and you won't even notice how bad this affects me. But I can't possibly tell him that. I take a deep breath to calm myself. « No not at all, it's fine. », I said while trying to do the best fake laugh I could. I never felt this ridiculous before, this was so pathetic. « Are you sure? », Rhett asks again.

« Of course. », I said and fake laughed again. I hate to lie, but I really can't tell him. Now there is sudden silence. A few seconds passed with no one talking. « I know you're lying. », Rhett suddenly said in a firm voice. I guess he knows me too well. « … No I'm not. », I said, trying to convince him with another fake laugh. « Stop the fake laughing Link, I know you since first grade, I know you better than yourself. », he said. « If you call me in the middle of the night saying 'you got stuff in your mind', it has to be something serious. » Well he definitively got a point there. He's right though, but how should I tell him? « it's nothing. », i said nervously. My hand is shaking, why am I so nervous all of a sudden? « Link? What's wrong? », I heard Rhett say, then cut off on him. Shit why did I do that? I started panicking and cut off on him without thinking about it. Shit, he sounded so worried, but I just can't tell him what's wrong. I'm so fucking weak. My phone starts vibrating, it's Rhett calling me. Should I answer it? He's probably angry at me for cutting on him. What should I say? 'Sorry for cutting off, I panicked because I'm too weak to tell you that I miss you horribly'? That's ridiculous. I keep staring at my vibrating phone. It was a mistake to call him, i knew it. Those fucking impulsive reactions. I'm still sitting on the floor, laying against my bed. My phone eventually stopped vibrating. Rhett must be worried by now, maybe I should've answered his call? It's too late to regret it now anyway. God, I'm such a weirdo, how did he manage to keep up with me for so long?

I rest my arms on my knees and burry my head in them. I don't even know what to do, I want to talk to him, but I cut off on him. My phone starts vibrating again. I reach out on my phone again and cut off. No I wont answer you. I throw my phone on my bed and go back to my sulking position. He's most probably upset right now. God, I shouldn't have called him in the first place. My phone's vibrating again, I keep ignoring it. He'll give up sooner or later. I keep ignoring his calls and eventually fell asleep.

I wake up with someone ringing my doorbell. I slowly open my eyes and place my hand on my bed to search for my phone. I glance at the screen to see the time and the first thing I see is 19 missed calls from Rhett. Holy shit! I definitively wasn't expecting that! He'll kill me when he comes back, I'll call him later and apologize for last night. My doorbell keeps ringing. I look again at the time, it's 9 am. I slowly get up and walk toward the door. I had a rough night, I hope it's important. I slowly open the door and see a furious, glaring Rhett standing infront of me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. « Rhett? Why… The hell are you doing here? », I yelled in shock. He looks back at me and raised his eyebrows. « What I'm doing here? I went all the way back from vacation, because you didn't answer my calls, that's what I'm doing. I thought something bad happened. », he yelled at me angrily. I knew he'd be angry, but i'd never expected him to drive 4 hours straight to my house and scold me. Oh my god, I'm such a fucking idiot. It definitively was a bad idea to call him. « Listen, I… uh… », I run my hand through my hair while thinking for the right words to apologize, then realized that a simple 'sorry for this', wouldn't make up for 19 missed calls, leaving his family behind, 4 hours of non-stop driving and a sleepless night. I don't know what to say again, this is bad. Rhett's staring right into my eyes, still furious, but also worried and confused.

« Well? », he's asking in a rough tone. I lower my head and stare at the ground while taking a deep breath. I guess I have no other choice than to tell him. I swallow every ounce of pride I got left. « I just… I… missed you. », I mumbled. Rhett frowned in confusion. « Huh, what was that? », he asked leaning closer to hear better. I'm still staring the ground and turn my face away from him.

« I-I said, I missed you. », I mumbled even less comprehensive. Rhett frowns even more and gets really angry. « I don't hear you, speak up, damnit! », he yelled shaking his head. I raise my head and look him right in the eye. « I miss you, ok? I spent the last nights sleepless, thinking about you, because I miss you. I miss talking to you, I miss being with you, I miss seeing you smile and hearing you laugh, I miss our hugs and our competitions, I just miss everything about you. There. », I bursted out. The second I finished, I immediately regret what I said and hide my face in my hand. That's by far the most embarrassing thing I've ever said, but i said it, it's over now. I want to dig a hole and hide myself in it right now. Scared of Rhett's reaction I don't even dare to look up. « Listen, lets just forget this whole thing and pretend nothing ever happened. », I muttered. « Just… go back enjoying your vacation. » I step back and start closing the door, but a hand blocked it. Rhett held it open and stared at me, his eyes wide open. « Wait hold on a second. Are you serious about it?», he asked in a shocked tone. I look away, still embarrassed.

« No it's not. », i muttered hesitantly. Rhett's eyes widened even more. This is getting way too awkward, I try again to close the door, but he keeps forcing it open.

« Just leave now, please. », I said.

« No wait, why is it such a big deal for you when i leave? », he asked.

« I… I-I don't know, maybe i'm too used to see you around or something… », I stuttered, still desperately trying to close this god damn door.

« Just spit it out already! », Rhett yelled.

« Like I said, I don't know, now go away! », I yell back.

« Do you love me? », he asked in a sudden calm voice. What? What was that? Did he just… I widened my eyes and looked up to him. His expression changed, his eyes softened and he looked at me kinda like he was… sorry. « …W-what? », I stutter. He knows it, he knows it all. There's no turning back now. My whole body is shaking and my face flushing red. I didn't even got the chance to think for an accurate answer, there he already repeats the question. « Do you love me? » This questions resonates in my head. I gulp. He knows… and i'm sure he knows that I know he knows. I have nothing to loose anymore, I should just admit it now, but I can't get a single sound out. My heart is racing and I start sweating. I have to calm down, so I took a last deep breath and faced him. Since I can't get a word out, I just nod. I felt tears coming up, so I desperately tried to hold them back and turned my head to hide them. Suddenly felt something warm overwhelming my body. Rhett was hugging me, he had one arm around my waist and the other one around my neck. I really wasn't expecting this reaction, but his actions were pretty unpredictable anyway lately. I'm in shock, my face must be red like a strawberry right now. After a few seconds he pulls away. I wanted to take the chance and ask him if he's really ok with it, but I didn't even had the chance to start my phrase that I already felt a pair of lips pressed agains mine. It took a few seconds for me to realize what's happening. He's kissing me. He's actually kissing me, I'm not dreaming. I can't move, I'm paralyzed, but it's not like I wanted to interrupt this anyway. He pulls me closer against his body. My face burns red and my heart is pounding faster and faster. After a while he pulls out. I look at him confused while i'm grasping for air. He's smiling at me then leans closer again. « I noticed way back, but I wanted you to say it first. », he whispered.

« Wait what? So you knew all along? », I asked. Rhett grinned widely and nodded. I frown and hit him on the back of his head.

« Ouch! That hurts. », he exclaimed.

« That's for the sleepless nights I had because of you, even though you knew about everything. », I said pouting. Rhett rubs the back of his head, then reaches with his hands to hold my head and kiss me. « Sorry about it, lets just say were even now, ok? », he said chuckling.

« How are we even right now? », I burst out. Rhett looks me straight in the eyes and points to his car behind him.

« I spent the last hours calling you, had to leave me cousins behind and drive like 500 miles to get here just because you didn't answer my calls. », he said with a light voice. I chuckle.

« I spent nights wide awake, thinking about you. », I said. My smile is fading and I sink in a more sad tone. « Sometimes I wondered if you were even thinking about me at some point. » Rhett is scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

« If it makes you feel better, I wasn't really getting much sleep either for the past few days. I feel like I should've called ya, but didn't really know what to say. », he said nervously.

« We are both idiots I guess. », I said laughing. Rhett yawns, it's quite understandable considering he drove almost 500 miles without sleeping the past days. « You can stay here for a while if you want. I mean you had a long road, you need to rest. », I suggested him. He looks back at me with a smirk.

« You mean in your room? », he asks suggestively. My face flushed red again.

« I-I guess. », i stutter. Rhett chuckles and drags me back in. The next thing I know is we were in my bedroom, I was cuddled up in his arms and fell asleep with the sound of his voice.

« I actually don't want to go back. », Rhett whispers quietly. I barely noticed his sentence, but somehow found the courage to answer just before falling completely asleep.

« Then just stay here. Forever. »


End file.
